


Haikyuu!! x Reader Oneshots!! (Request Box!!)

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll add tags as we go, M/M, Multi, Other, Request box!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: A bunch of Haikyuu characters shipped with the reader! The reader will usually be Gender-neutral but I take requests of whatever gender, genre, character, plot. etc! Can't wait what you guys have in stock for me to write!
Relationships: Haikyuu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Comments: 48
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu!! x Reader Oneshots!! (Request Box!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Resquests are {OPEN}

Hey, there my guys, gals, non-binary, and genderfluid pals! Vex here! This is the official request box so be free to head down to the comments and request a Haikyuu boy or girl for me to write!

I write:

-Fluff, Angst, Smut/Sin  
-Any Haikyuu character!!  
-Male!Reader  
-Female!Reader  
-NonBinary!Reader  
-Genderfluid!Reader  
-Genderneutral!Reader  
-Poly relationships

I do NOT write: 

-Pedodelphia  
-Rape  
-Under age characters (I age the boys up to at leat 18 or 19)  
-One night stands (I just don't like them, sorry!)  
-Piss kink  
-Shit kink  
-etc.

I'll tell you if I'm comfortable with writing something so don't worry!

Here's the basic form you'll need to fill out!

Character: (What character(s), duh)

Reader: (What gendered reader mainly and add ons (if you'd like) like shy!reader or badboy!reader)

Personality: (What the reader acts like mostly, just a bit of explanation to help me)

Genre: (Fluff, Angst, Smut/Sin, a combo of some, maybe all. :P)

Plot: (Basically the summary of the story/what you want to happen)

(For Smut/Sin oneshots!!) (Add onto last part!)

Kinks: (As I said, I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something)

Position: (Reader Tops, Character Tops, Reader Bottoms, Character Bottoms, Switch, whatever. Knock yourself out!)

Nicknames: (This goes for any genre of story, I just added it here bc why not?) (If you'd like a specific nickname, please tell me who calls who what (Ex. Ushijima calls reader honey) It can literally be anything. Get creative!)

Thats basically it! I will be writing some oneshots on my own accord as well so there's that. (It'll usually be a Male!Reader cuz I'm a Pan boi-)

(Psst. I also do Headcannons ;3)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy to comment on what you wanna read below! :D


End file.
